The SasuXHina Story
by EvilerThanYou
Summary: When a boy and a girl kiss for an escape plan, their worlds collide and kill Independent Goerge! Okay forget the last part. SasuHina NaruSaku. R&R. Finally complete!
1. Thank the Fangirls for This Love Story

**Um, this is my first fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Which makes me sad. Looks at Naruto **

**"Hn. It's windy today. The water's warm, though." Hinata said as she stepped into the hot spring. No one was around so she started to sing.**

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_'Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fl-_

**She was interupted while hearing someone walk towards her. "Who's t-there?" She asked softly. "I am." A boy with whiskers appeared from behind her. "N-Nar-Naruto k-kun?" Hinata looked behind her and saw him. Uzamaki Naruto. It was a good thing she was in a towl or that would have been even more emberressing. "I'm not having a very happy day today, so I came hear to relax a bit." The boy told her. "What happened?" Hinata asked Naruto. "Well, In the morning, I saw my milk was spoiled and I didn't have the money to by more. Then, I got my freakin' butt kicked by Sasuke in training. And then, I got rained on by kunai's because some mist village ninjas thought I was someone else." Naruto replied to her question. "That m-must've b-been t-terrible" Hinata looked at him. "It was." Hinata felt the touch of skin lie over her right hand. Her face turned bright red. Yet, Naruto smiled.**

**(A/N: I'll add some Sasuke couplings for fans. I felt the pressure coming.)**

**Sasuke was running as fast as he could trying to get away from Yamanaka Ino. He leaped into a dark ally of some sort and stopped for breath. All of the sudden, he heard a voice in the distince. "Sasuke-s-san? I-is that y-you?" The voice said. I was Hinata. (A/N: DUDE! You could totally tell it was Hinata by the stuttering! Like, Dude.) Then, the voices of fangirls fill the air. Sasuke couldn't get out of it this time. What was he supposed to do at a time like this? **

**"Saaaaaaaasuukeeeee kuuuuuun? Snoooookums?" Ino yelled cutely. "Sasuke kuun? Where are youuuu?" Yelled out Haruno Sakura. Other fangirls as well said a bunch of stuff. Sasuke sneezed unfortunatley. "Dang! They know I'm here" "I heard him sneeze over here!" A fangirls voice said in the distance. "What to do? What to do?!" Sasuke thought out loud. He looked at Hinata. Eight seconds passed and he thought of a plan. (A/N: BRAIN BLAST! WOOHOO! i hate Jimmy nuetron)They were getting closer by the second and there was no time to lose. "S-S-Sasuke-k-kun?" Hinata was frightened on why he was staring at her. Sasuke pushed Hinata's shoulders to the wall. "S-SASUKE K-K-KUN?!" Hinata yelped softly. (A/N: This sin't like Jimmy Nuetron at all yo!)**

**"I'm going to be his first kiss ever!" Ino bragged. "Yeah right, Ino-Pig. That's right he hasn't had a kiss before in his life by a girl non relative." Sakura retorted. Hinata was as scared as ever. Sasuke shelt shivers up his spine. He couldn't believe what he was doing, but it was his only hope of survivel. He heard the girls getting closer. "Hinata! At least pretend you enjoy this!" Sasuke whispered in her ear. "E-Enjoy wha-" Hinata was cut off when Sasuke put his hand over her mouth. "Shut Up!" He told her. Sasuke unzipped Hinata's jacket and put his hands around her waist slowly. "I think he's in the ally!" Sakura exclaimed. "I can't believe I am going to do this!" He closed his eyes. Hinata was so frozen in shock by him being so close. She was hopless. "We got you now Sasuke kun!" The fangirls threatened. Sasuke leaned in closer and closer to HInata. "Here goes nothing!" All the fangirls jumped into the ally. "Sa-ske-ku-kun?" All the fangirls were in for a surprise. What they saw was Sasuke making out with Hinata right in front of them. Hinata looked like she was pretending well, but what Sasuke didn't know was that she wasn't pretending. Hinata wrapped her arms around her neck and forced him to keep kissing her. Yet, Sasuke didn't notice. Was he enjoying his first kiss that was supposed to be a plan as much as Hinata was?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oooo! Hinata is enjoying this. I need some popcorn or something 'cause I have a feeling this kiss is going to last for a while.**

**Rate please. No flame about coupling please. **


	2. Think Twice

**"N-NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SASUKE KUUUUUN!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME?!?!?!?!?!" Ino cried out. She couldn't believe her eyes. Not at all did the others. "Sasuke..?" Hinata said under her breath. "Hn..." Sasuke said finally breaking the kiss. "Do you think we're," she paused, "going to far?" "OH YES YOU ARE GOING TO FAR!" Sakura yelled out. The fangirls were too shocked to move the whole time. "Oh..but Sakura. This was an attempt for you to come." Sasuke said in a high voice. "An attempt I say. I alwaysed loved you. I was trying to get you to notice the attempt." Sasuke also said. "R-Really?" Sakura asked in a really, really high voice. "No." Sasuke replied in a voice so cold. Hinata started to run her fingers softly down Sasuke's back. Shivers went down his spine, but happily. **

**Later, Naruto came by to the empty ally over night. All alone he sat down on a log leaning against a old, tall building. He looked up and saw a window. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked to himself. "H-HINATA?! Wha?!" He jumped in excitment. "Sasuke?" Naruto said in the window. WHAT A SIGHT FOR SORE EYES! WOO! He looked to see Hinata in a really, (A/N: And I mean REALLY!) short skirt. "N-N-Naruto kun?!" Hinata said pulling her skirt lower. **_"She is so hot! How do I compete with Sasuke anyway? There isn't anywa-" _**Naruto's thoughts were cut off when Sasuke started to talk. "I know you're thinking that Hinata is really good looking. I can see it because you're sweating like a freakin' pig!" Sasuke whispered. "Are you guy's talking about me?" Hinata asked unnoticingly. "N-N-N-No! We were a um a a a a a um duh a..." Naruto was stuttering. "HAPPY FEET!" Sasuke yelled out. He started to tap his feet in a funny way. "You're so funny." Hinata said cutely and kissed him on the cheek. "B-B-B-But b-b-b-but-" Hinata covered naruto's mouth with her finger. "I'm sorry, but-" She paused "I'm busy." Naruto stood back. So shocked, so awestruck. He squinted his eyes and accedentally saw a glimps of Hinata's underwear through her skirt.**

**"I guess now it's time to go our sepret love ways." Ino said disappointedly. "You have a point there, Ino pi-" Sakura let out a big sigh, "Ino." The fangirls kept walking and then stopped. "YEH WELL! I CALL GAARA!" A fangirl let out a yell. "I CALL NEJI!" "I CALL SHIKAMARU" "CHOUJI IS MINE!" "HE HATES YOU! HE LOVES ME!" All the fangirls yelled and screamed and protested until Sakura said, "Well, I-I want N-N-Naruto kun." They all stared at her. Then laughed they're brains out. "Who could possably want him?!" Ino laughed out. **

**"I can't believe she wants the insane kid!" "YEAH! NO ONE WANTS FOX BOY!" "DON'T YOU EVER CALL NARUTO THAT EVER AGAIN!" Sakura yelled at Ino. "HE IS NOT-" pauses "he doesn't deserve the way we have been treating him." Everyone's smiles turned to cold, silent frowns. No one should be treated like a nobody.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Review, p-p-please? Poor Naruto. Looks down SO Review everyone! **


	3. Naruto's Little Love Moment

**The silence was long. Even the birds stopped tweeting. "I have an idea!" Sakura breaking the silent moment. "What?" "We should give Naruto a present." Sakura said happily. "Yeah! He loves recieving gifts." Ino said accually agreeing to be nice for once. "Okay girls. Spread out and find Naruto a nice present." Ino commanded. All the girls ran. Later, all the girls met up at the park bench where Naruto was sitting. "Naruto?" A girl's voice asked. Naruto looked up. "WE ALL DECIDED TO BUY YOU A GIFT!" All the girls said in unisan. Ino's present was a 100 dollar gift card to the ramen shop. All the others gave him presents that had to do with ramen also. Then, it came to Sakura. "SAKURA! WHERE'S YOUR PRESENT?!" Ino yelled. "Well, my present isn't wrapped. It isn't an item, but much more because I know Naruto has wanted it his whole entire life. So, today, he shall get it. His wish come true. I read it on his personality test when we were still in the academy. And I will now give it to him." Sakura lectured. Naruto had no idea what she was talking about. he couldn't remember that day. Ino was pretty confused also. Sakura blushed a little. She closed her eyes and leaned in closer to Naruto. She pressed her lips against his. It was a long, warm kiss. **_"Saakuuraa chaaan" _**Naruto thought as he felt her arms wrap around his neck. Sakura let go of the kiss. Naruto blushed so much he looked like a tomato! "That was my present. Hope you liked it." Sakura said softly. "Da da da da da da that was uh real?" Naruto stuttered.**

**At the training grounds, Naruto was sitting on a tree drawing little hearts with Sakura's name on them. "I can't believe it. She accually kissed me. It was so warm and loving. I thought I felt the spark between us." Naruto had a real big smil and a blush while thinking of the moment they had. Then, Naruto looked down and saw Sasuke and Hinata walking and holding hands. Hinata went home after a while leaving Sasuke alone. Naruto jumped down and got Sasuke's attention. "What was that?" He asked. "What was what?" Sasuke curiosly asked. "You know! You and Hinata." Sasuke started to blush. "Well, when I'm around her my stomech starts to churn. Am I sick?!" Sasuke said. "No no no. You're not sick. It's just," He paused a moment "a crazy little thing called love!" Naruto sang the last part. Sasuke smiled. "I guess I-I am in love." Sasuke replied. **


	4. The Fourth and The Last DEAL WITH IT!

**Later on, Sasuke was walking along the sidewalk. He spotted Neji around the corner. "Well, if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha?" Neji said sarcasticly. "What do you want?" Sasuke hissed. "If you didn't know, I saw the insident."**

**"What insident?" Sasuke asked. "When you made a move on Hinata. That insident. Just in case you need to be reminded, it was in the dark ally in front of all the fangirls." Neji lectured. "Are you sure you're not mistaking that for someone else?" Sasuke was nervous. What luck was in it if the cousin of someone you kissed found out you kissed her? "I can tell it was you. Don't lie to me." Neji demanded. Sasuke turned a bright red. "Ha. You're even blushing because you know I am right." Neji smirked. "Y-Yes. I-I kissed H-H-Hinata chan." Sasuke disappointedly admited. "And I have grown to fall in love with your cousin." Neji's eyes grew wide and he shockly gripped his fist. "Well, I share my bunch of secrets too." Sasuke looked up at Neji as he said that. "I-I saw Naruto and Sakura making out this afternoon, you know." Neji smiled evily. Sasuke frowned and thought that Naruto would have been just as embarressed.**

**The next day...**

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring!_

**Sakura answered the phone.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey, it's Ino"**

**"What do you want?"**

**"I invited everyone to play a game of Truth or Dare and we're all waiting for you."**

**"Okay. I'll be there in two minutes."**

**Sakura hung up and she was on her way. She arrived at the Yamanaka home. Ino opened the door. "C'mon in. You're lucky you arrived before we started. The girls sat in a circle. It was Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, TenTen, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Chouji, Sakura, and back to Ino. There weren't that many girls, were they? Whatever. "OKAY! Everybody pick a number 1-10." Ino demanded.**

**Shino: 7**

**Sakura: 10**

**Naruto: 9**

**Shikamaru: 3**

**Chouji: 4**

**Kiba: 1**

**TenTen: 2**

**Sasuke: 5**

**Neji: 6**

**Hinata: 8**

**"Okay. The number was 6, so Neji is first!" Ino announced. "Hinata. Truth or Dare?"**

**"Uh..T-Truth."**

**"Um...Do you have a crush on anyone in this room?"**

**"U-U-U? Y-Yes."**

**"Who?"**

**"SORRY! Neji you didn't ask her who." Naruto cut in. "Hinata. It's your turn."**

**"O-Okay. Ino. T-Truth or D-Dare?"**

**"DARE!"**

**"Um. I dare y-you t-to...Hug Sh-Shikamaru."**

**"Awww man!" Ino went close to Shikamaru and gave him a slight hug. "K! IT'S MY TURN! SAKURA! TRUTH! Or dare?!"**

**"Um. Truth!"**

**"Aww. You're no fun! Um. Do you have feelings for Naruto?!"**

**"Uh. Uh. Uh."**

**"You have to tell the truth ForeHead Girl!"**

**"okay! I DO! I DO HAVE FEELINGS FOR NARUTO KUUN!"**

**"HA! I KNEW IT!"**

**"WELL! It's my turn now. Truth or dare Ino?!"**

**"DARE!"**

**"WELL! I DARE YOU TO KISS NARUTO FOR A WHOLE 30 SECONDS! AND SHOW FEELING!!!"**

**(A/N: Dude, the screaming is hurting.)**

**"I can't do that!"**

**"It's the rule. DO IT!"**

**Ino walked up to Naruto. She pulled his collar and pressed her lips against his. Naruto was begging for mercy inside the kiss. DID NOT! DID NOT ENJOY IT! Ino let go after 31 seconds, but no one noticed. They were all too shocked. "Uck! DESCUSTING! My turn. Naruto truth or dare?"**

**"Truth"**

**"k. Did you enjoy the kiss we shared?"**

**"NO! NOT AT ALL!" Naruto yelled angrily. Hinata shaked a little.**

**"My turn." Naruto said still angry. "Hm? Kiba. Truth or Dare?"**

**"Dare."**

**"I dare you to pull your pants down for 10 seconds."**

**"Including my-"**

**"No! Not your underwear!"**

**Kiba stood up and pulled his pants down to his ankles. Everyone laughed at Kiba because of his firly girl underwear of pinkness! He pulled them back up and sat down. "My turn. Hinata. Truth or Dare?"**

**"D-D-Dare."**

**"I dare you to give a kiss to every man in this room. Okay not neji sense you're related to him." Kiba laughed.**

**"K-K-K-iss?"**

**"That includes you you dobe." Sasuke smirked.**

**"Dang." Kiba said forgetting to say not him.**

**Hinata stood up and shaked alot. She gave a peck to Chouji, then Shino, then Shikamaru, then Kiba, then it was down to Sasuke and Naruto. She gave Sasuke a little longer then a peck, kiss. She got close to Naruto. Hinata got closer and closer until she was almost there. Then, Hinata fainted right into Naruto's arms. He decided to just hold her the rest of the time. "Wait it's Hinata's turn. What do we do?" Naruto asked. "Kiba gets her turn." Ino said. "K. Neji. Truth or Dare?"**

**"Dare."**

**"I dare you to make out with TenTen."**

**TenTen turned really red while Neji moved in really close to her. Their lips touched. It lasted for about 2 minutes! "Neji your turn!" Kiba said. "Ok. Sasuke. Truth or Dare?"**

**"Truth."**

**"Are you in love with Hinata?**

**Sasuke turned real red. VERY RED! REDNESSNESS!**

**"Um...no." He replied. Everyone turned away and got ready for the rest of the game. "Sasuke, Your turn." Said Sakura. **

**"Shino, Truth or dare?"**

**"Truth.'**

**"Do you have a crush on anyone?"**

**"No. I'm sure."**

**Later...**

**Naruto had givin Sasuke Hinata to bring to her house. He was walking down the street when suddenly she woke up. "Good evening Sleeping Beauty." Sasuke replied with a smile. "Sasuke?" She asked. "Hn?" "When you kissed me to get away from your fangirls?" She asked almost falling back asleep. "Yeah?" He asked curiosly. "I wasn't pretending." Hinata told him as she drifted back to her sleep. **_"You know you lied when you said no to that Truth or Dare question. You really like her." Said Sasuke's little voice in his head. "She's the girl of your dreams. You weren't pretending either when you kissed her. Admit it. Just admit it." _**Sasuke thought about this. He knew he wasn't pretending. He shifted the bangs away from Hinata's face. His fangirls were also on his trail and he had to do it. It was his first kiss. Was he aloud to enjoy it? This made him think. he thought alot about it. Sasuke kept playing the scene over and over again in his mind. Questions were popping up every Minute! He was second guessing his own opinion. **

**Sasuke arrived at the Hyuuga home. He brought her up to her bedroom. Sasuke gently lyed her down on the bed he found in the large room. He looked around the room and saw alot of family pictures. Then, Sasuke looked back at Hinata. He walked near her. Sasuke gave her a warm kiss on her lips causing her to wake up to see him walk out the room. She pulled the covers off of her and Hinata ran to the front door to catch up to him, but she was too late. Sasuke had drifted off into the night. "Good Night," she paused, "Sasuke kun." Hinata stood there as the wind blew through her hair. Her marble like eyes shined from the moon. "I," more pausing, "love you." Hinata whispered to the shining moon. Scenes of Sasuke slided through her mind. Were they meant to be? Hinata and Sasuke assumed they were.**

**Story writer's comments**

**--------------------------------------**

**I made this story for all the SasuXHina fans. I'm okay with the couple but it isn't my favorite. Still, I hope you liked the story. The truth or dare thing was a flinc to get Sasuke to put it through his head that he liked a girl. Review. Thank you for everyone who liked this story and took the time to read it. And all I have to say now is. "The End" Good Night Everybody.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
